Curiosity killed me
by randomlyrite
Summary: a demon who never knew she was a demon, a young boy out for revenge and his butler thirsting for his soul, such a strange group of people. my OC joins Sebastian and Ceil on their adventures.


I can't tell you when I was born precisely and my first conscious thoughts were much too scrambled and blurry for me to describe to you.

However my first feelings are different, it's been the same throughout my entire life. An all-encompassing hunger filling my body to the point of bursting.

And it did, burst I mean, the first time it happened my thoughts and memories were still incredibly primitive but I will always remember the colour red painting the walls of the village I had be drawn to, the wide eyed spectators looking on in horror, and the sound of screaming.

I didn't understand why they were being so loud, the noise had irritated my ears, so after my hunger had been sated I turned into the night and left, vanishing back into the jungle.

It took a long time for my hunger to rear its head again, the night had come and gone about 30 times, I spent the days roaming the jungle around me, meeting many weird and wonderful creatures, and exploring the entire surrounding area.

My hunger become almost unbearable again, but I was spared going on another rampage by a young girl appearing in my territory, I looked down at her hidden among the foliage and wondered what the strange creature was doing here, they almost never left their settlement so young, and the only creatures I'd seen like her were male and much taller, so why was she here?

My hunger overruled my curiosity and I sprung at her, her eyes were watery and resigned, and she didn't even scream as I devoured her soul.

Things went by like this for a while, once a month a child would appear in my territory and once a month I would eat.

As easy and satisfying as this lifestyle was I couldn't help but wonder why something so convenient would occur, curiosity gnawed at me and after a few year I found myself exploring the village, I had taken the means to observe them and form a proper disguise to blend in amongst them.

And what I found out shocked me slightly, they had proclaimed me to be a deity, after my rampage years ago they saw me as a higher being, one who needed a regular sacrifice to placate me and let me spare their lives.

I almost laughed. They sent their young after me to save their own skin. The animals that kept me company in the forest would never do such a thing. And so during the debate over who was to be the next sacrifice I blended into the crowd and yelled out.

"What if we sent those who have broken our rules to her?"

Murmurings of agreement broke out in the crowd and I smirked, this was more like it.

The head of the village blustered around, neither agreeing or disagreeing. "but what if she requires a pure soul? What if a wrong doer won't please her?"

"How about we send both and see which comes back alive then?" I said from my new place in the crowd, moving around to avoid the notice of the villagers.

This seemed to cure the village head of his fears and he quickly agreed.

I scoffed, these creatures were all the same. Self-preservation was one thing but even I wouldn't sacrifice my young to save myself, If I ever had any that is.

That was another of my problems, for however long I had existed I had yet to find one of my own species, I would be awfully lonely if not for the creatures that surrounded me, most had known me from their birth, the same as their parents. This familiarity gave me comfort.

At the end of that month, as the moon waned the local villagers sent a young girl with the widest, roundest eyes I had ever seen, they were a stunning shade of amber, and glistened with life, With her small stature she almost seemed like a cub.

Her companion on the other hand was much taller and had creases around his face, his eyes were beady and narrow, I could almost feel the sins he had committed rolling off his skin.

I leapt down silently from my perch in a tree and landed behind them, without even alerting them to my presence I licked my lips and grabbed the man. His soul was remarkably different to any I had tasted before, and whilst I cannot say I enjoyed it more than my previous meals, the variety was appreciated.

The girl spun to face me, her gaze flickering between me and the now empty shell of a man at my feet, and to my surprise she smiled.

"I'm so glad." She said to me, her smile almost splitting her face in half "thank you for killing him." She said bowing down to me lowly.

I was slightly shocked but shrugged it off, my curiosity once again getting the better of me. "why so happy? I might just eat you next."

She shook her head still smiling "I don't mind anymore. The man who killed my sister is dead, I would die happy now."

I faltered in my steps towards her, how could she be so accepting of her fate? Animals were supposed to fight until their dying breath to live, what made her so different, I just had to know.

"Explain it to me" I found myself demanding. And that's how our friendship began.

The girl sat with me and taught me so many things I had no clue of previously, the love she had for her sister, the heart break when she died, so many things I had never felt before but was spellbound as she described them. Sure I felt attachment to many of the animals living in my home but I had never experienced the thing she called tears when they died.

As the night left us and she returned to her village, I was astounded when two nights later she reappeared, smiling at me like an old friend.

That's what she called me, her friend. The words felt so foreign to me, but at the same time, a small spark of warmth filled my heart, easing the loneliness that haunted me.

She would come and visit me regularly, she'd bring things to show me and teach me about, I learnt about how their society functioned, what their values were(even if I didn't understand most of them) she taught me the names of the animals in the jungle, and what the plants were called.

I learnt so many things from her, however, I watched her age, her once bright and round eyes remained, but were surrounded by dry and wrinkled skin, her smile still made me happy like before, but it wasn't the same after she got married, almost all her love and attention got directed towards her family.

She once brought her daughter out to meet me, the poor thing was shaking, her face almost identical to her mothers, however this one never sent her smile towards me like her mother did.

Despite this, I promised my friend, as she withered away that I would protect her family.

I kept my promise. Her children's children were watched over by me, I protected them from floods, famine, draught, invasions by rival tribes, and the only thing I couldn't protect them from was illness.

The village must've noticed how well they survived because her family was soon announced as priests, people more in tune and in favour with the local deity, me. And to be fair they weren't wrong. This change in status made my job both easier and harder.

Whilst I no longer had to protect them from the elements as they were moved into the shrine, they were now targets for thieves and jealous villagers. Of course, they ended up as my snacks in the end.

This continued for decades, which led into centuries, I stayed in that village as it expanded and grew, I blended myself into the community occasionally to learn new things and gather new items which intrigued me. Then one day I found a strange object in the market, it was rectangular and smelt of trees slightly, upon opening it I found it full of leaf thin sheets of something, there were black markings lining these sheets, upon asking the merchant what exactly it was she replied that she had found it near the shore, in a mysterious wooden crate.

I frowned at this unsatisfying answer, I had always been too curious for my own good, so I made my way down to coast to explore for myself.

As I left the safety of the trees that lined our coastline, the sea opened up before me, and on it is something I will never forget.

Three large black boats were headed towards us.

. .

I had never seen anything like it, after the boats had docked, men unlike the ones I had grown accustomed to disembarked, they had pale skin and lighter hair, like me, however I knew that they were not my kind, they smelt human; they surveyed the land and soon spotted the village.

Feeling uneasy I headed back to the shrine, I would carry my promise out to her and protect her family.

But, even though the men from the ships came in peace, the plagues and illnesses they brought with them left few survivors, my friend's family was wiped out.

The foreigners then proclaimed that the village was now under the rule of their queen, and would follow her laws.

This meant that the sacrifices stopped. My food source dried up, and hunger that I hadn't felt in centuries engulfed me.

I had ran out of options, I either fed from the villagers who had kept me safe and fed for hundreds of years, or went mad and died from the hunger pains.

I was in a desperately hungry and delirious state when I spotted their ships again, one was packing up and men were heading aboard.

Was it heading back to its homeland? Back to the place that had brought the plague that killed off my friend's family? Surely it wouldn't be wrong to feed in such a dreadful place.

Figuring I had nothing to lose I snuck on board, hid behind some boxes and decided to sleep.

. .

The surroundings when I awoke were startlingly different; I was surrounded by bars made of steel, the space around me filled with crying children.

I stretched out, feeling my back crack pleasantly; I stood up and paced around the small space.

Bending those bars was usually no problem for me, but there was one small problem, my hunger had left me feeling so weak, and my remaining strength was spent resisting the urge to devour the souls of the young around me. After all they reminded me so dreadfully of her, my only friend upon our first meeting.

Hands reached into the small prison and grabbed me; they dragged me over to and pinned me on a small table where a hot poker was jammed into my back.

Were they attempting to brand me? The wound would heal within hours so I wasn't particularly worried, and the pain I felt was nothing compared to the hunger I was feeling.

Before I could reach out and devour them I was shoved into a new cage, the children in this one weren't crying, their eyes seemed empty and blank, like a body after I had eaten.

I was curious again, what was happening here? My hunger wasn't unbearable yet so surely I should stick around to observe.

Or at least that's what I told myself, I felt myself weaken more and more every day that passed, I still refused to eat the children's souls. I refused to tarnish her memory like that.

Then one day screams filled the room, and whilst this wasn't abnormal in a place like this, the fact that he wasn't blank eyed upon entering our cell was.

His eyes were large and wide like hers had been, and whilst they weren't amber like hers, they were a stunning shade of sapphire, and like hers they still glistened with life.

He sat down and sobbed into his hands.

I unsurely approached him; I hadn't dealt so personally with humans like this in decades.

"We'll be okay" I said surely and pulled him into and embrace, I had seen mothers comfort children like this before and was sure it would help.

His watery blue eyes met my green ones and I smiled gently

"How can you say that?" he asked shocked at my certainty

"it'll take more than something like this to kill me" I assured him, thinking of all the times I had gotten attacked, shot by arrows and stabbed and not once had any of those come close to killing me "and I'll keep you safe little one" I promised him "I've decided I like you"

He still looked unsure, and was still crying, but turned back towards me and cried into my shoulder.

Days went by, and the children were taken from our cage and butchered before us, my hunger was peaking, and I could barely move some days for fear of eating the boys soul, the boy, Ciel he had told me his name was, when asked for mine I frowned, admitting I had never been given one. And so he named me, endearing himself to me even more, I was now called Serenity, he said the name suited my calm disposition, and I almost laughed bitterly at his innocent view of me.

Soon it was just the two of us left, they took him from me, I could barely stand due to my hunger as I watched them drag him away towards the table, 4 of them holding him onto it, the surrounding members of their group yelling in excitement as they lowered the knife.

I screamed, my hunger overtook me and I lunged towards them, out of control, the bars were crushed under my hands.

As I drifted in and out of consciousness I could only pray that Ciel was spared.

. .

Ciel looked around his surroundings, how did he end up like this? Beaten, starved and about to be killed, all for whatever sick ritual this cult was attempting.

How many times had he seen this happen to the other children, seeking shelter from the screaming in Serenity's arms, how many times had he actually been relieved that it was them screaming and not him?

Serenity. He looked over to see her grasping onto the bars to the cage, yelling his name; she was a strange girl, seemingly calm and unaffected by the daily slaughter happening around them, almost blind and unfeeling to the torture.

She'd simply tilt her head confused, as if everything happening was one big puzzle to her, and offer him comfort in her arms. She was the oldest among them, he had heard the cult members whispering about how capturing her had been a mistake, she was confused for a child due to her small stature and ill-fitting clothes. Even as a mistake they decided, she was still to be sacrificed.

He struggled futilely against the grip of the men on him, no, he didn't want to die. He didn't want serenity to die, why was this happening, why was the world so cruel?

"Now here we have the son on the late earl Phantomhive" the cult leaded sneered tauntingly down at his struggling body. "let's hope that a child of such high quality will be able to summon us a demon this time"

And with that the blade in his hand swung down

Time slowed, the knife plunged into his chest once, rose out and swung down once more.

'It doesn't matter _who!_' Ciel thought desperately 'it doesn't matter _how!' _he distantly heard Serenity scream "SAVE US!"

Ciel's panic turned into fury. Cold and deadly

'Why should I have to die like this. In a world as cruel as this, god can't exist. They should all just die' he screamed inside his head

"_**why aren't you a small young master" **_a silky seductive voice mused, heels clicked on the floor as a figure shrouded in shadows paced the room like a predator.

. .

My hunger induced madness suddenly decreased, replaced by my fear at the new presence in the room.

I watched shadows swirl around his body with a sinking familiarity; his presence filled the room with a chill that even gave my body cause to shiver.

I observed that our captors had gone still with shock, was this not their intended goal? I thought honestly confused at their reactions.

"_**you have summoned me"**_ the shadowy mass addressed Ciel _**" this fact will not change for eternity"**_

I walked towards Ciel, I had promised to protect him and I would, this familiar seeming being was no exception to that.

The dark being locked eyes with mine, red meeting green. It faltered and then smiled as if amused by something before facing Ciel again

"_**what has been lost can never be returned." **_ The smile with the shadows grew wider _**"now choose."**_

He eyed Ciel like his prey, and I felt with a sinking feeling that even now I was too late to save him, from the second this being had appeared before them, Ciel's fate had been sealed.

"Ciel" I walked towards him, pulling him into a tight hug "Ciel, I'm glad you're safe" I smiled

The being cloaked in shadows looked shocked at this display of affection, as if it was something that wasn't supposed to happen.

Ciel looked up at me with shocked eyes, as I fell weakly in his arms, breaking out of that cage had pushed me to my limits, and now my hunger had been suppressed by the fear I felt, I was slowly growing weaker.

. .

Ciel looked at the girl in his arms, eyes wide and thoughts reeling

Ciel she had called him, that's right was Ciel Phantomhive, now Earl Phantomhive, these people had degraded him, tortured him starved him, how dare they.

He looked the demon before him dead in the eyes.

"This is an order." A pentagram formed in his right eye, purple and glowing "Kill them all."

"**Yes my lord" **the demon replied, smirking.

. .

Surrounded by twisted crumpled up bodies I awoke.

Bowing now to Ciel was a man dressed in black, his dark hair contrasting with his pale skin.

Pale skin like mine.

As I stood up to go to Ciel's side, a hand grabbed my ankle, the only unbroken limb left on his body, a cultist held onto me looking up with desperate eyes.

"save me" he gasped through his pain

I smiled softly happy to oblige "Of course" I knelt next to him and took his head in my hands "now you'll never feel pain again" and with that I feasted.

Once full I returned to Ciel who had watched with wide eyes

"Are you disgusted?" I ask calmly kneeling next to him and looking dead into his eyes

He shook his shock off and his eyes narrowed "it's nothing he didn't deserve"

And with that he wormed his way even further into my heart.

I turned to the man in black curiously supressing any instinctive fear I felt "and who are you?"

He met my gaze evenly "the young lord has named me Sebastian"

I nodded, so he had been named like me "and what are you?" I asked once again

He frowned "shouldn't you know? After all, we are the same"

"The same..." I echoed back

He leant towards me and whispered mockingly in my ear "demons" he breathed

"I'm a demon?" I questioned slowly before nodding "that sounds fitting." After all this time I had found one of my kind, and an answer to what exactly I was.

He looked at me strangely, as if he couldn't decide if I was strange or just simple.

"Let's burn this place down" Ciel commanded and whilst I was shocked at forcefulness in his voice I knew that he was the same boy that I had promised to protect, and if burning this strange death filled place down helped him then I would.

We ventured outside, it seemed desolate now that all the cultists were dead, looking back at the building it was quickly engulfed in flames, we walked away together, Sebastian holding the one person I now cared about in his arms.


End file.
